


show me that fastball

by gottalovev



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, baseball player Johnny Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter almost drops the radar gun in shock. They try to get big names for the show, it rises the ratings, but their legends are often retired athletes. It is not the case today: the man now aiming a movie-star smile at them is Johnny Fracking Storm. He's without a doubt in Peter's mind the hottest pitcher in the National League in every sense of the word. </p><p>--</p><p>A Sport Science AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me that fastball

**Author's Note:**

> for Day 3 of SpideyTorch Week: Alternate Universes
> 
> (of COURSE it had to include baseball. I am THAT predictable ;) )

Fitz and Simmons descend on Peter as soon as he walks into the studio. They are way too loud and vibrant for this time in the morning.

"Thank God you're finally here," Fitz says. He drops a handful of sensors in Peter's hand.

"We'll never be ready in time," Jemma adds. Her eyes are a little wild as she rushes to her computer.

"It's eight in the morning," Peter says, puzzled. Fitz dives into the storage space and emerges with a dozen of stop-motion cameras. "We start at nine, I'm not late. What is going on?"

"There's been a change of plan. Instead of doing the segment on basketball, we're doing the first baseball tests," Fitz says. 

"But we haven't finished the protocols!" Alarm is gaining Peter too. "Baseball is in two weeks!"

Coulson walks in, as unflappable as ever. 

"It's today and everything is going to be fine," he declares. "Peter, please go help Fitz with the setup. The technical crew is due in an hour, we've got this."

"Yes boss," Peter says. 

They might not have polished the baseball tests in advance, the way they prefer, but improvisation is in Peter's skill set. 

They'll be fine. Coulson has things under control. 

**

There are several heated arguments about how to time the cameras, but eventually they are almost ready for the first test. Jemma finished tweaking the list of sequences they'll do with their guest, and they are ready to roll, even if slightly disheveled and manic. 

"Welcome to Sport Science," Peter hears Coulson says. "We're thrilled to have the chance to work with you."

Their guest has arrived, and Peter turns around with interest. He has no idea who'll be their test pitcher, he didn't think to ask in the whirlwind.

"Thanks, it's a pleasure to be here!" 

Peter almost drops the radar gun in shock. They try to get big names for the show, it rises the ratings, but their legends are often retired athletes. It is not the case today: the man now aiming a movie-star smile at them is Johnny Fracking Storm. He's without a doubt in Peter's mind the hottest pitcher in the National League in every sense of the word. Not only is Johnny expected to win a second Cy Young in two years as he decimates his opponents' will to live with his fastball, he also snagged the sexiest man alive distinction. Deservedly so. Peter snaps his jaw shut after a bit of gaping. Johnny looks amused - he must get that reaction all the time – but it's extremely embarrassing. Peter feels himself flush bright red.

"I'll introduce you to my team," Coulson is saying. "Guys, come over! Our guest today is Johnny Storm, pitcher for the Mets. Meet my expert in kinesiology and computer science, Jemma Simmons."

"Hello, welcome to the show," Jemma says, almost batting her eyelids.

"Thank you Jemma," Johnny says. He shakes her hand while looking at her directly in the eyes, and she visibly swoons. 

"Leo Fitz," Fitz interrupts, all but breaking their handshake to offer his. "Biomedical and mechanical engineer, visual effects specialist."

Peter almost rolls his eyes at the posturing. One day, Fitz and Simmons will get their act together, admit they are crazy about each other and even do something about it. 

"Hey Leo," Johnny says, taking it in stride. It's noticeable how Fitz melts under his charm. 

When Johnny turns to Peter, expectant, it's like words have left his head completely, taking all the moisture in his mouth with them. The man is gorgeous, even more so than on the television or the glossy pages of a magazine. 

Thankfully, Coulson takes pity on Peter, who mutely shakes Johnny's hand – a firm, warm handshake. Jeez he really needs to get his composure back. 

"And this is Peter Parker. Biochemist, human physiology expert, and he's not so bad with electronics, sensors and cameras, among other things," Coulson says. 

There is a little smirk on Coulson's face. He is totally laughing at Peter.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mister Storm," Peter finally manages to say.

Johnny holds Peter's hand longer than necessary and his smile widens. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine," he says, giving Peter a quick once-over. "And call me Johnny."

"Sure, okay." Peter should manage, if he survives his heart trying to get out of his chest. 

"Let's go see the sound, camera and electrical people. Everyone is eager to work with you, Johnny. We have a lot of neat things on the agenda," Coulson says, taking charge as he does so well. "I'll walk you through them on paper before we start, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me!" 

** 

Near heart attack aside, work is work and it saves Peter from making a fool of himself. He focuses on the cameras and on getting the set just right with the rest of the crew, and tries not to look directly at Johnny Fracking Storm. It proves impossible when the man comes back from changing into his baseball uniform.

"Goddamn," Jemma says under her breath, extending a closed hand towards Peter. Peter does the offered fist bump, because 'goddamn' is right.

"We're professionals," Peter says quietly. "We won't drool."

Jemma giggles behind her hand. "We can't. Bad for the equipment."

The first sequence aims to record Johnny's pitching motion to deconstruct it and explain how he gets his renowned power. At the moment, Peter thinks there must be a stunning effect caused by Johnny's look at work in his success, too. He could bet money that some (previously hardcore heterosexual) hitters are just confused. Faced with the strange attraction they feel in Johnny's presence, they strike out.

"Peter?" Coulson calls, snapping Peter out of his daydream. "The sensors, please."

Oh, God. Peter had somehow avoided thinking about that part of the exam prep, certainly to save his sanity. 

He grabs the micro-sensors and walks to Johnny and Coulson, smiling as if it's not a big deal. He _is_ a professional. Peter has put sensors all over well-built athletes before.

"To get as much data as possible, I will stick these sensors on you," Peter says, being as casual as he can.

"Like motion capture?" Johnny asks.

"Pretty much," Peter agrees. 

"Fitz and Peter invented them. The sensors don't need to be visible to the cameras, and when affixed on skin they record muscle activity. It's quite revolutionary," Coulson says.

"Cool," Johnny says, and without being prompted starts to strip out of his shirt. "You are a genius at your thing, aren't you?" he asks Peter.

Once again Peter gets tongue-tied and blushes. What is the matter with him? He's usually a lot wittier, this is a disgrace.

"He's too modest to agree, but definitely," Coulson says. "Peter, get Johnny ready, see you in ten. I'll set the shot with the rest of the crew."

Peter shows the box of numbered sensors to Johnny. "The computer will be able to track each of them in space, plus the muscle activity data. It will generate a 3D model that should tell us all we want to know."

"Nice. Do your thing," Johnny says, extending his arms to put his body on display. 

It's one hell of a body, too. The lean but powerful muscles are clearly defined, but Peter knew what to expect. After all, he owns the Flaunt magazine issue that featured Johnny in almost soft-core porn. He even jerked off to the glossy pictures, which is frankly embarrassing. Ultimately, though, the malaise is what saves Peter from unwanted physical reactions to the real deal. 

To mask his nerves and distract himself from acres of perfect golden skin, Peter begins naming the muscles he's putting sensors on. He methodically starts at Johnny's neck, continues down his back and side, and finally fixes the sensors on his pitching arm. Johnny is silent, and at one point Peter makes the mistakes of glancing at his face. He's looking back at Peter with such intensity that the air seems to sizzle between them.

"Please go on," Johnny says. His voice is lower than before, his pupils dilated. Peter realizes the attraction is mutual. 

"Hum," he says, swallowing. He doesn't know what to do.

"Can I be blunt?" Johnny asks. After Peter nods, he continues. "You're very cute, and I have a big competency kink. So now would be a great time for you to tell me that you're taken or not interested." 

"Oh." Peter breaks eye contact and takes another sensor, gluing it to Johnny's wrist. His heart is beating double time, and his hands are sweating. He cannot believe this is happening to him. "I can't."

"Hey, it's not a problem. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Johnny says. Even if he _thinks_ he's just been turned down, he still sounds perfectly nice and friendly.

"No, I meant that I can't say that. I'm single."

He carefully looks up at Johnny and sees that he has started smiling. 

"And you can't say you are not interested either?" he asks.

"That would be a huge, enormous lie. I try to avoid saying those," Peter says, as deadpan as he can.

"As one should," Johnny says, grinning. 

Too bad they are on set because Peter is pretty sure that if he leaned in, he could get a kiss at this point. Johnny is definitely aware of their surroundings too, throwing a look at the cameras. When he turns back to Peter, he points at the box of sensors. There are more than a dozen left. 

"And where do these go?"

Peter hands him the top of his uniform, which Johnny starts putting back on. 

"A baseball pitcher's motion uses the whole body. I'm afraid I have to ask you to drop the pants so I get to your hips, ass and thighs, Mister Storm." 

Johnny laughs, delighted. "Really?"

Peter nods. "Yup."

It feels a lot less like torture to do it now. In fact, it will even be fun.

"So I better start thinking about bad things now," Johnny says, as he complies. He's wearing tight black boxer briefs; Peter tries not to be distracted. (Hint? Failure. He is definitely distracted).

"Bad things?" he asks. He's trying to be as clinical and fast as possible. The goal here isn't to tease, not when they have to work. A quick look up reveals that Johnny has closed his eyes.

"Yeah. Very bad things. To counter the image of you on your knees."

Peter fumbles with a sensor, and he's sure that he's tomato red. 

"Oh. Well, same here. You are unfairly attractive, just saying."

"Thanks. Almost done?" Johnny asks.

"Yes." Peter finished the main leg muscles; he just needs to do the calves.

"Good. I have a feeling my fastball is going to pack heat. It's always been a good way to channel frustration."

It makes Peter laughs. "So that's the secret?" 

"Part of it. Hey, by the way, how strong is that glue?"

"Strong enough. The sensors should hold all afternoon," Peter says. He gets up after putting the last sensor on Johnny's ankle. 

Johnny pulls his pants back up, hiding Peter's handiwork.

"Can I already ask for your help to take them off?" he asks, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

The glue dissolves easily with soapy water, but how can Peter refuse such an offer?

"It will be my pleasure." 

They can't seem to stop looking at each other, and it's Fitz who breaks the spell.

"Is everything alright, Pete?" he says, coming over. Fitz checks his tablet and frowns. "The sensors are working, what's taking you so long?"

"It's fine," Peter says. 

"More than fine," Johnny adds. 

More besotted looks and this is getting out of hand. Peter tries to counter the ridiculousness with banter.

"Why don't you show us that fastball, hot-shot?" Peter asks.

Johnny laughs, following Fitz towards the camera. "Sure thing. Prepare to be dazzled."

 _I already am_ , Peter doesn't say.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new fandom tumblr [@gottalovev](http://gottalovev.tumblr.com), though I already have one for stuff I like that I have barely used lately [@mariloucoco](http://mariloucoco.tumblr.com). go figure ;) . New friends and asks are welcome at both! Come and squee with me anytime :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
